


Just Another Evening In

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Happy Molly, Loving Molly, Loving Mycroft, Molly is a Good Parent, Mycroft is Sweet, Mycroft is a Good Parent, Mycroft is a Softie, POV Molly Hooper, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Mycroft, Sleeping Together, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Molly have an evening in together after Mycroft puts her son to sleep for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Evening In

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for an anonymous prompt I got ages ago for drabbles that went " _Ooo how about a mollcroft... apples, race cars, and mouthwash_ " that I decided to work into a "nongentorum" fic, and what better reason to write one than Day 1 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week (A Day In The Life)? Hope you all enjoy!

“Shh… He’s sleeping.”

Molly nodded, unwrapping the towel from her hair and beginning to dry it, the smell of the apple scented shampoo and crème rinse she used wafting up slightly. She knew she was close enough to Mycroft that he could smell it, and he was probably cataloging it as one of the many scents that was uniquely hers. She leaned into him slightly, knowing he wouldn’t mind the wetness of her hair seeping into his clothing. He never did. It was one of the many things she liked about him.

She looked over at her son and watched him sleep underneath the race car sheets and comforter that she knew he had picked out with care. He knew her son’s taste quite well, and not because he had spied on the two of them. He knew it because he spent precious time with him, which had surprised her. When her engagement had ended and she had realized she was pregnant with Tom’s child, and Tom had indicated he wanted nothing to do with the babe, her friends had all stepped in, especially with the threat that the specter that the resurrected Moriarty had caused.

But it had been Mycroft who had been especially protective of her. At first, she had thought it had been at Sherlock’s insistence, but when it was all over and the threat was finally eliminated, she realized he had had his own motivations, and they had been personal. It had been strange, knowing that all this time Mycroft Holmes had fancied her and brushed it aside because she had fancied his brother, and even after she had found out the truth he had been willing to stand aside and let Sherlock pursue her if he chose. But Sherlock had said to stop being an idiot and insisting that caring was a disadvantage and to take the damn first bloody step.

Almost nine hundred days later, here they were now, some semblance of a family. It was more than Molly could ever have dreamed of, to be quite honest, more than she ever could have hoped for. More than she ever wanted and she was gladder than anything that she had it.

Mycroft put an arm around her shoulders and she sighed a contented sigh. “So what story did you tell him tonight?” she asked as they pulled themselves away from Reggie’s bedroom door.

“He had a request for Cat In The Hat,” Mycroft said with a fond smile. “I have hope no cat never pays a visit to this residence.”

Molly laughed softly. “I think the only cat you have to worry about is Toby, dear.” She put her arm around his waist. “Are you going to join me in bed or do you need to work?”

“Work can wait till the morning,” he replied. “I thought it might be nice to actually get a full night’s rest with you.”

“So I get to go to sleep with you _and_ wake up with you?” she said, feigning shock.

He chuckled softly. “Consider it a continued engagement gift.”

She fingered the ring on her hand with her finger. It wasn’t an ostentatious ring, which she was grateful for, but it was a lovely diamond and sapphire ring and very much her. He had presented it to her at dinner at Rivea London a few weeks prior when they had managed to go on a “grown-up” date, which were actually surprisingly rare these days. Most of their evenings together were spent in with Reggie, but neither of them seemed to mind. She had been surprised but so pleased and said yes before he could finish his proposal, which in turn had surprised him but given him the widest smile she had seen ever cross his face. “I may have to find a way to properly thank you, then,” she replied with a smile.

They got to their bedroom then and Molly made her way to the bed while Mycroft began to get ready for bed. Molly turned down the bedding, occasionally glancing over at her fiance as he changed and enjoying the view, and then when he was done he joined her at the bed and they both climbed in. Instead of staying on opposite sides of the bed they met more in the middle and Molly leaned in closer to him. “Did you have ideas for this evening?” he asked.

“I might have,” she said, her smile growing wider. She leaned in and kissed him, knowing her mouth tasted like the minty mouthwash she had used when she had brushed her teeth after her shower. It was probably another thing that he cataloged as uniquely her. He reached over and pulled her close, and when she pulled away from the rather passionate kiss to catch her breath she rested her forehead against his. “I take it you have no objections to my plans for the evening?”

“None whatsoever,” he said, reaching up and running his fingers through her damp hair. “I think they’re quite satisfactory plans.”

“Good,” she said before kissing him again, and after a few moments, he reached for the hem of her pyjama top to divest her of it before she began to do the same of his. Yes, she was quite glad for the way things had turned out, she realized, even if it had been a surprise. Quite glad indeed.


End file.
